Dispensing liquid from an indoor dispenser, a refrigerator or other liquid dispensing platform is well known. In fact, many new and existing liquid dispensing platforms, such as a refrigerator have an indoor or other dispenser having a liquid outlet to dispense liquid. Although these existing refrigerators can dispense liquid from a dispenser, including ice from an ice dispenser, no concept or platform exists where the refrigerator, or other liquid dispensing appliance, is configured with a multiple inlet dispensing apparatus and system for dispensing separate or multiple additives or ingredients for preparing beverages. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a multiple inlet dispensing apparatus and system for use in a liquid dispensing appliance, such as a refrigerated appliance for dispensing separate or multiple additives or ingredients for preparing beverages.
Dispensing multiple additives or ingredients for preparing a beverage is known. The existing platforms use a separate pump associated with each additive or ingredient for dispensing the same for preparing a beverage. The use of multiple pumps for dispensing multiple additives or ingredients is an unnecessary business expense. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a multiple inlet pump dispensing apparatus and system having multiple pump sections in fluid communication with multiple inlets for delivering separate or multiple additives or ingredients to a beverage preparation system for dispensing or preparing beverages.